Ange Sauvage
by Billie The Wild Angel
Summary: Grand Theft Auto 3/ FF8/ FF7/ Inu Yasha/ Trigun/ Gundam Wing~ Not all characters are used, sorry! Enjoy anyway! R&R! Roll on!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or FF7 and I don't own Gundam Wing and I don't own Trigun and I don't own Inu-Yasha and I don't own the idea or concept of Liberty City. All of the greatness that has come from these wonderful games and animes is all the creators' doing. Nokia gets credit for some of this too. Although, there are some characters that belong to me and there are some that belong to Sereana Maxwell .you'll know! TY!!  
  
Ange Sauvage Chapter One-Pick Up  
  
A tall blonde 18 year old walked slowly along the sidewalk of one of the many streets of Liberty City, Staunton Island to be precise. He stopped in front of a multi-story car garage and passed the guard shack easily because no one in their right mind would sit still in this city, not even for a minute.  
  
He took a small elevator to the third floor, which like the other three stories was almost bare of cars. The blonde looked around, spotting another 18 year old with a long brown braid snaking its way down the teen's back. The blonde started towards him, which was near a cement railing that was almost as tall as the brown haired 18 year old.  
  
The blonde stopped about five feet away from him and smiled," What's going on, Duo?"  
  
The brown haired teen, Duo as you can guess, turned around and smiled," Not much, Cloud. What about you?"  
  
Cloud leaned his back against the cement railing, chuckling," Never a dull moment, just like always."  
  
"How's Kid doin'?" Duo asked calmly.  
  
" Pssh, Kid? Still insane if that's what you mean.. Kid's doin' good. Really good. What about Sam?" Cloud replied.  
  
"Still kickin'. 'Nough said," Duo stated simply.  
  
Cloud couldn't help but laugh. He sighed and asked," What brings me here today?"  
  
Duo pulled a sealed white envelope from inside his jacket and handed it to Cloud," That's information on one of Kid's possible recruits."  
  
"Something must be up." Cloud said, examining the envelope.  
  
Duo shrugged," If something is up, I can assure you that they'll know."  
  
"You're right. Well, I'm out of here. We'll get in touch.Or Kid will at least," Cloud said as he made his way to a car before him. It was a black Banshee with a white racing stripe down the middle. He ran a hand over the hood of the small sports car.  
  
" See ya later, man," Duo said stepping towards a car opposite of the one Cloud was now opening rather cautiously. Duo's car was a red ad silver BMW type car called a Stinger. He chuckled, got in and drove away.  
  
No car alarm. Cloud thought to himself with a smile. He go into the driver seat and after a few minutes of messing with the ignition, the car's engine turned and the car started. He pulled a scanner and a cell phone from his jacket pocket and sat them next to the envelope on the passenger seat. He pulled out of the parking place and began his way down the levels carefully.  
  
After a few minutes, Cloud sat stopped at the entrance/exit of the car complex. He reached over and turned on the scanner," What's goin' down today, boys?" He tuned the scanner until he heard a woman's voice telling a police officer that there were shots fired at Francis International Airport and that he was needed right away. He gave a good '10-4' and the scanner garbled on and on.  
  
Cloud pulled out and turned left, heading towards the Callahan Bridge; it was the only bridge that connected Portland and Staunton. He drove at the pace of the other cars in an attempt to blend in as a police car passed him going the opposite way. A voice on the scanner rose above all the others. A man's voice filled the otherwise silent car," Car 24 to dispatch, I have visual confirmation that the decoy car has been stolen. Car description," the officer paused and the car that Cloud had passed made a U-Turn in the middle of the street and turned on its lights. "Black and white Banshee. Driver description, blonde 18 year old male."  
  
"Damn!!" Cloud banged his fists against the steering wheel. A sudden evil smirk spread across his face," Bring it on." Cloud turned a hard left, the car's tires spun on the asphalt from a sudden burst of speed during the turn.  
"Driver refuses to stop, I am in pursuit. Requesting back up," sirens wailed behind Cloud. He turned off the scanner and picked up the cell phone. His car looked like a black and white blur and the large bridge.  
  
"Irvine!!" Cloud called through the two-way part of the cell phone.  
  
" What's happening, Cloud?" came a voice from the other end.  
  
"Cops!! Seems I picked the winning ticket today!" Cloud laughed.  
  
"Bring'em this way like you're comin' to the house," Irvine instructed after a slight pause.  
  
"Time me. I got two minutes," Cloud said.  
  
He took a hard left past Joey Leone's garage.  
  
"1:30."  
  
He led the band of officers, now up to three, across a grassy area and onto another street.  
  
"1:05."  
  
Cloud led the cars down the street and banked a hard right.  
  
" 30 seconds."  
  
"I'm almost there!" Cloud said.  
  
"Is there at least one car length between you and them?" asked a voice that was clearly not Irvine's.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Cloud looked behind him and let out a slight gasp as a metallic blue Viper SRT-10 with silver double racing stripes nearly missed his bumper and cut-off the Police cars. Cloud shot quickly onto a small dirt road behind a cement wall.  
  
The shaken officers swerved but quickly regained their cars composure but only to find that the Banshee had disappeared and the Viper was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"This pursuit is over. We have lost visual of the car. Returning to patrol," stated the lead officer almost sadly. The cars drove on.  
  
After a few minutes, the sleek Viper backed slowly out of a small alley. The driver smirking, the Viper then headed back to the same dirt road Cloud had gotten on.  
A/N: Y'all read and review PLEASE!!! Tell me if it's too long...I need to know!! If I can get a certain number of positive reviews I'll continue! Roll on y'all!! 


	2. Banana!

Disclaimer: I don't own the copyrighted characters.Hell, I don't even own the computer I'm typing it on!! Anyway, I do own the plot and storyline...I think...Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Two- Five Hours Later  
  
A brown haired blue eyed 18 year old walked casually down the middle of a small path leading to a cliff with a lighthouse shining out over Shoreside Vale's harbor. A dark figure leaned against the side of the chip painted lighthouse outside wall.  
  
The 18 year old stopped about 7 feet from the figure and called," Who rules this city?"  
  
The figure shifted, pushing off from the wall yet remaining in the lighthouse's growing shadow and replied," Cops and politicians sure as hell don't."  
  
"I take it you're my contact," the 18 year old said coolly.  
  
"I'm from the Yakuza, you met with one of our men earlier."  
  
"Sure did. Do I need to plan an initiation or a funeral? Are you guys taking me in or not?"  
  
"Unfortunately, you won't need to plan for initiation, for our gang at least. In this city, funeral plans should be kept in your back pocket."  
  
"What happens now? You kill me, try to at least?"  
  
The figure chuckled," So sorry to disappoint you Mr. Leonhart, but that is not what will happen. Information on you has been sent someplace else, to someone else. They will take you if you're willing."  
  
"I thought I told your guy yesterday that if he called me that I would kill him, my name is Squall. Call me by my name. What gang am I going to now?" he spat.  
  
"The Mafia."  
  
Squall chuckled," They sound different don't they." The name triggered something in his mind but he pushed the thought away.  
  
Another, taller figure stepped out from behind the lighthouse and looked as though he was wearing a cowboy hat. The figure continued walking until he was outside of the shadow. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with the exception of his wavy bangs that hung by the side of his face. He was dressed in a cowboy type style and he was wearing a white cowboy hat," I'll be your contact from here."  
  
Squall nodded," Do I get to know your name?"  
  
"Irvine. Now, I'm supposed to take you to the safe house in Portland so we can give you an audition."  
  
"A little trusting are we?" Squall asked, he knew the guy from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Irvine smirked and replied," Those who trust must have the ability to be trustful."  
  
Squall nodded and thought to himself, Meaning that if I say anything, they blow me to pieces.what fun we're going to have in this gang."Where's your ride?" he asked.  
  
Irvine turned and gave a short wave to the figure, who nodded. Irvine directed Squall down the path back towards the busy street," Any ride I want."  
  
They stepped onto the sidewalk and the pair watched a few cars pass by when a sleek green car called an Infernus slugged by with a greedy fat man at the wheel. Irvine darted out into the street right in front of the car, forcing the man to stop.  
The man slammed on his brakes and yelled," Hey you delinquents! Move it!"  
  
"Squall! Get in!!" Irvine instructed.  
  
Squall got in and the man looked at him angrily while Squall simply smiled. The man roared," What the hell do you think you're doing!?"  
  
Irvine opened the driver side door and drew a semi-automatic pistol, pressing it to the man's temple with a grin," Howdy." The man froze and Irvine pulled him from the car and threw him to the ground. Irvine got into the car and took off in a burst of speed. He took a cell phone from his duster's pocket and spoke into the walkie-talkie part. "This is Irvine. Anybody there?"  
  
"Well, this is the answering machine, how can I help you?" replied a perky voice.  
  
Irvine rolled his eyes," Very funny, Vash. What're you doing in our hood anyway?"  
  
"Passin' through."  
  
"Whatever, who's there?"  
"Oooohh!! Knock knock jokes! Banana!!"  
  
"Vash!! Give the phone to Miroku!"  
  
" This is Miroku," said a deeper version of the same voice.  
  
"VASH!!!" Irvine yelled.  
  
"Fine fine here," came the normal voice.  
  
A different voice spoke this time and it was full of laughter," What, you don't like our answering machine?"  
  
Irvine looked over at Squall who was miserably failing at trying to keep a straight face. Irvine shook his head and turned back to the road, speaking into the phone yet again," Tell Kid I've got the next victim."  
  
"Will do, bro," replied Miroku.  
  
"Peace out," Irvine said, putting the phone in his pocket.  
  
Vash's voice screamed through the phone once more," LOVE AND PEACE!!!!!!!"  
  
Squall, unable to contain his laughter, burst into hysterics.  
  
Irvine rubbed his temples and shook his head again," Not another crazy one.."  
  
Squall laughed the whole way back.  
  
A/N: Well, thanks to Jessy, I went ahead and updated this thing...-smiles- Go me.Anyway, hope you guys like it 'cause I'm just getting started!! R&R you guys! I'll love you forever..PLEASE!?? Pretty please!? -shows them Ralph the Penny- If not for me, do it for Ralph! PLEASE!! Roll on. 


End file.
